The Dog Of Chance
by 246Nakuro
Summary: After Sesshomaru is cursed to the life of a dog for a year until he learns to respect another, Kagome finds him and cleans him up. Then takes care of him. Can he respect her?


_**The Dog of Chance**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: After Sesshomaru is cursed to the life of a dog for a year until he learns to respect another, Kagome finds him and cleans him up. Then takes care of him. Can he respect her?**_

_**Chapter 1: The Curse**_

Sesshomaru growled as his injuries prevented him from moving very far. The demon hunter cast the final spell and the only thing Sesshomaru remembered before he passed out was his sight going from multicolor back to black and white. Unknowingly in his unconsciousness he whines every so often, and Kagome had just come home with her adopted son Shippo and her brother Sota who she was in charge of seeing as how their mom had passed when she heard the whining.

"What is that?" Kagome followed the sound until she found a dog on the ground covered in blood. "SHIPPO! GET SOME HOT WATER!"

"YES MOM!" Shippo called back going and grabbing a bucket and filling it with some warm water.

"You poor thing." Kagome picked him up carefully and carried him inside and to the garage where it was nice and warm.

Placing him on a warm blanket fresh from the dryer she lay him on it, and as he slept she started to gently and carefully clean his wounds. She slept in the garage with him in case he needed anything. Sesshomaru groaned then opened his eyes noticing that he was in bandages and on the road to recovery. Who had done this? And more importantly where they an enemy? He looked around but in the black grays and whites had a hard time picking anything up until he saw the human who was just starting to wake up.

"Hey your awake. Guess that means your gonna be ok huh boy?" Kagome stood and while keeping her body calm pulled a few pieces of meat from the fridge. "You hungry?" Putting them in a bowl she placed it on the ground near her causing Sesshomaru to raise his lips and show his fangs. "Well if your hungry come get it." Sesshomaru gave a single growl. "I'm not leaving. Plus walking two maybe three steps won't kill you." Sesshomaru growled but stood and limped over to the food and ate. "There that wasn't so hard was it boy?" Sesshomaru stopped eating to burp in Kagome's face, then went back to eating. "Whoo! You need a breath mint." Kagome smiled then noticing the time and frowned. "I got to go to work. I'll be back at noon to feed you again."

Sesshomaru was amazed to find that he lay down and fell asleep almost immediately. When he awoke there was more food in his bowl but Kagome wasn't there. Her scent wasn't even in the area, except from the morning. A new scent was there, a scent he didn't recognize and so he hesitated to even go near the bowl. Deciding against it, he lay hungry on the ground waiting for Kagome to return. When she did she looked exhausted but smiled at him then looked at his bowl.

"You didn't eat?" Kagome face palmed herself. "Stupid me, you have only seen me and couldn't trust this scent could you? Here. It's safe. My son put this out. SHIPPO COME HERE!"

"Yes mom?" Sesshomaru backed away from the bowl as the young kid sat next to his mom.

"See he's no threat." Kagome told him and as Sesshomaru went to eat he heard her sigh.

Thinking all humans sighed in that way he continued eating. "Mom? What's wrong? Your more tired than normal."

Sesshomaru stopped eating to look at her. "Have to work longer shifts. Everyone is being over worked these days."

"That's not fair! You should tell the boss…"

"That's just it Shippo. No one knows where the boss is. He's been gone a whole day. Some think he's just gone away and won't ever return. I don't believe that. I think he's been stolen. So for the mean time I've taken over his job."

"The WEST Company still shouldn't treat you like that." That got Sesshomaru to widen his eyes but he went back to eating meanwhile thinking of how to repay Kagome for her kindness when he got out of this form.

The next day, Kagome awoke and filled his huge water bowl then his food bowl and made her way to the car. Turning to help Shippo she turned to her car and laughed.

"Oh no!" Kagome laughed again as he made a look at her. "You're not coming with me. Sesshomaru would kill me if you came so come on. Out." Sesshomaru sat down in the seat intent to stay there as long as he needed to. "Fine. But you better not tell Sesshomaru. He'd kill me!"

'No I wouldn't.' Sesshomaru thought as she drove to the work 'I'd be a tad angry but I couldn't kill someone as selfless as you.'

When they arrived he walked with Kagome as she stealthily brought him into his office. Sesshomaru lay there thinking of how to get out of this awful curse. Hearing someone knock on the door he unconsciously told the person to come in but because he was a dog barked at the door, semi loudly.

"Shhh" Kagome hissed lightly at him and he looked at her then laid back down, for now he had to relent.

Sango entered the room, one of his employees, and he lifted his head and glared at her. He had never liked Sango, she was too much into having a good time to do any actual work. He had looked the other way as the man she was sleeping with day in and day out happened to be his half brother's best friend and he didn't want to fight his half brother if he didn't have to.

"Kagome? You brought a dog here?! You know Sesshomaru would kill you in a heartbeat if he found this here. You have to remove it!" Sango told Kagome, and Sesshomaru snorted at her, that would never happen.

Kagome had proved even before now that she was a hard worker, and Sesshomaru had given her more chances than everyone else because he had noticed how hard she worked.

"Sango please. Right now he's the only thing that's keeping me sane." Kagome pleaded with her friend.

"Then you need to go out and have some fun. Miroku and I are going to the club Inuyasha works at tonight you should come."

"Not a chance. I have to stay and work so do you! Remember? Sesshomaru's gone? We have to keep the business going until he returns." Kagome told Sango firmly.

Sango snorted and went to put a hand on Kagome and jumped back as Sesshomaru growled loudly at her. He had seen her getting closer and upon reaching her hand out towards Kagome he dashed in front of her snarling, teeth showing, hackles raised, and tail as straight as a board pointed towards the sky. No one was touching the one thing that was keeping him alive at this point! Even if that one was the love of his half brother's friend. He'd kill anyone who dared to try and touch her.

Sango huffed and moved towards Kagome anyway not caring about the dog. Sesshomaru had warned her and now she insisted on pushing him. Well he'd push back then. Kagome watched as in almost slow motion, the dog leapt towards Sango, clamped his jaws around her arm and yanked her like a rag doll out of the office and once she was out sat at the opening of the door to the office growling at her every move. Should she take a step towards the office Sesshomaru leapt on her again and yanked her painfully further and further away until Sango huffed and walked away her left arm bleeding badly.

It turned out however that Sango was lucky Sesshomaru's powers had been sealed. Had they not he would have injected his poison into her, and then she would be in a fight for survival. The odds would be stacked against her too. Sesshomaru turned and walked back over to Kagome and licked her hand. She pet his head and silently thanked him for stopping the argument before it could arise. Sesshomaru lay on the ground and watched the door. He was fine during most of the day but when the door opened revealing the half demon Inuyasha. His demeanor changed. He got up with Kagome and greeted him with her only his gaze never left Inuyasha.

Inuyasha joked that the dog couldn't get enough of him but when Inuyasha had made sure that the only one in the office was Kagome and the dog he smirked evilly and put his plan into motion. He shoved Kagome against the wall and smiled for a split second only to cry out in anger and pain, as the dog sunk his large K-9s deep within his ankle and was dragging him out of the office by shear strength alone. Angry Inuyasha grabbed a fire hook and went to hit the dog with it. To Kagome and Inuyasha's shock the fire hook was dropped as Sesshomaru dropkicked him in the chest in such a way that he was winded.

Before Inuyasha could recover he was being chased by the dog across the field, and to his car where the dog continued to bark and prevent him from getting into the car until the police were called and Inuyasha was taken away, cuffed. Only then when Sesshomaru felt everyone was safe did he collapse and Kagome saw the blows that Inuyasha had landed. His legs bled from cuts from the fire poker, his lip was cut open by Inuyasha's claws, and his breathing was shallow from being punched in the chest. Still as Kagome took him home and did what she could to help him, she went up to leave when she heard struggling, and saw him trying to get up to follow her. Figuring he had earned it she picked him up and carried him to her bed where he fell asleep.

Inuyasha mad at being cuffed slipped out of the prison and was gonna forcibly mate Kagome when he heard a bark and the dog from before lunged at him. He'd had enough with the dog and had just about had it.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted and Sesshomaru yelped loudly as he crumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet into a stream where he was lucky enough to have his nose above the water and he was unable to move without yelping in pain. He might not have been human but for a mortal dog he had been though too much without help.


End file.
